


Neibolt Lane

by waldoaldo97



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Amputee Georgie Denbrough, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Mike Hanlon, Desperate Housewives Fusion, Drama & Romance, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, Gay Bill Denbrough, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, More characters to be added, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldoaldo97/pseuds/waldoaldo97
Summary: It was a normal day on Neibolt Lane when a the suicide of a resident shocks the neighborhood.  Bill, Richie, Eddie, and Beverly navigate the passing of their friend and ask the age old question, How much do they really want to know about their neighbors?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh/Tom Rogan, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> The Desperate Housewives AU nobody asked but it was one of my favorite shows growing up. So where's a retelling of it. Still have more characters to introduce but for now the main focus is gonna be Bill, Richie, Eddie, and Bev.

_ It was a beautiful day on Neibolt lane, kids were playing on their bikes or playing in the yard. Many couples reunite after a long day of work. Yes it was a normal day for everyone who wasn’t me. Oh, sorry i almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Maturin, or Mat for short. My life was as normal as could be, I made breakfast for myself and my brother Robert. He is staying with me while he lands his next job...he’s in between jobs right now, and i would do anything to help him out. Once breakfast was done and Rob left the house to find work, I went about my day. Clean the house, finish some projects that i started but always find an excuse not to finish.Picked up some dry cleaning and finished up some late minute runs to the store.  _

_ So yes my life was as certain as the sun rising, which is particular why this specific day I decided to go to my closest, find the box I stored away for a rainy day, picked up the revolver in it and pulled the trigger...yeah it was not a pretty picture to say the least...Anyways the events that preceded by my death were hard to process. You never realized the impact you have on people until you're no longer in their lives. When my body was discovered by my neighbor Mrs Kersh the news traveled faster than a speeding bullet and by the five o’ clock news everyone had heard about my sudden passing. What a dumb S.O.B i was. Well enough about me for the meantime, it’s time to introduce who the main characters of my own story are, my four friends, my loser’s more to join as time goes on but we’ll cross the bridge when we get to it. Let’s get down to business then... _

_ First we have Bill Denbrough, what a heart of gold he has. I was one of the first people he introduced himself to when he moved to Neilbolt Lane. He had a pretty rough couple of years, he took guardianship of his little brother Georgie after their parents passed away a few years ago, but he’s currently on the verge of a breakthrough with his writing. For as long as I can remember Bill always had a knack for telling stories. At our weekly poker games Bill would pull out a notebook that was filled with different story pitches, he’d throw some ideas our ways and we’d give him our honest opinion and he respected us for it. His best ideas were the horror ones, i don’t know what brain cells misfired but the things that guy comes up with would make anyone second guess his mental state but Bill is Bill and we wouldn’t want him any other way.  _

_ Next Richie Tozier, the goofball of our group. He “does” stand-up, if constant your momma jokes are considered stand-up. Richie would get some genuine jokes and would be slam dunks. On weekends he likes to go to local open mic nights and would be hit or miss. Where Richie really shines is when he gets a nice back and forth going with someone who can match his unchecked energy. His son Will is definitely that person. One drunken one night stand, nine months, and fifteen rough years later Will is almost identical to his dad, minus the bad eyesight. Will is definitely a person everyone is going to get the honor of knowing. A troublemaker for sure but deep down he was really caring. _

_ Eddie Kasbprack, oh man Eddie, Eddie, Eddie when will he finally learn that his mom is trying to control him. Ever since his mom fell and broke her hip and had to move in with him Eddie became a completely different person. Eddie was a spitball of energy and love, always coming to the rescue of his friends a drop of a dime. He had a short fuse but it was part of his charm. His mom on the other hand blah! You only need to talk to her for less than five minutes to know how judgmental she is, she’s one of those uptight religious people who think they're better than everyone and always quotes the same proverbs to try and get her point across. God forbid you try and correct her on any of them cuz then she blows up and thinks being the louder person will win the argument. One of these days Eddie is going to see how bad she is and send her to a retirement home.  _

_ Finally we have Beverly Rogan-Marsh, the only happily married one in our group...well happily is subjective. Sure they run the most successful clothing design company in the united states, sure Tom buys anything and everything Bev asks, but there's one thing Tom can’t buy...love. Every poker night Bev would finish a whole pack of cigarettes, split between her and Richie of course but a whole pack, and would talk all about how unhappy she is in the marriage. Bill would always say to ‘just leave’ but a lot of their assists were tied together after they had gotten married; a divorce would take years to finalize. Lucky a certain architect has been giving Bev exactly what she’s been missing.  _

_ Well I think that covers all the bases on my end, i'm sure more people will make their way into the lives of my losers but for now let’s see how my death has affected them shall we? _

*

“Dad remind me why Seth is staying with us instead of literally any one of your other brothers?” Will asked his dad as they walked to Mat’s house, “And why did you bring your home cooking, it never turns out good?” 

“Hey my cooking is not that bad. I’ve kept you alive so far haven’t I?” Richie rebutted with his son, “And Seth should only be with us for a few days. He’s going through another break up.” 

“Okay, what is this like his third break up in six months? I don’t think the girls he dates are the issues dad, it’s him.” Richie let out a loud laugh. They came into the house and the entire neighbor was there, dressed in black. Richie wondered how many different ways a person can wear all black. He dropped off his dish of macaroni and cheese on the table with all the other various food items. Richie looked around to see if he could spot any of his friends while Will ran off to do his own thing, which in hindsight might be dangerous. Richie didn’t see any of his friends just yet so he decided to mingle with his neighbors.

As Richie made his way talking to the different people in the home when he came across Mat’s brother Robert. Robert was a tall man, taller than Richie and who is already standing at six foot one, Robert must be six-four, six-five maybe. His hair, a dirty blonde, slicked back, was talking to Mrs Kersh. Richie approached the two, Robert greated Richie with a hug. Mrs Kersh excused herself and went to talk to more people. 

“Hey man, I know I’m like the one hundredth person to tell you this but...you know” Richie says without explicitly saying what Robert has been hearing all day,  _ ‘Sorry for your loss. How are you doing? ETC’  _ Robert only smiled and shrugged his shoulder.

“Well it’s different from you guys because you were really close to Matty. Just knowing you’re here makes me feel better. I know i wasn’t around much because i was busy with work, but to be too busy not see the trouble my brother was going through...” Tears started falling from Robert’s eyes. Richie patted him on his shoulders.

“Hey man no one is blaming you for this. If his closest friends couldn’t see the trouble he was in maybe he didn’t want anyone to know. It sucks but if he didn’t let us maybe he thought it was something he could handle on his own.” Richie tried to convey endearing words but wasn’t any good on giving advice. Robert took them anyways and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“Thanks Rich. I mean it thank you.” He hugged Richie again.

“Not a problem man.”

Richie kept making small chat when he finally noticed one of his friends walk in. He saw Bill had his back turned to him, he was talking to a tall chocolate man, naturally Richie saw this as an opportunity to scare him. Bill was in deep conversation with the man when Richie came up from behind him and lifted him off the ground.

“B-B-Billy!” Richie said as he spun around with Bill wrapped in his arms.

“F-F-fucking hell Richie. P-Put me d-down.” Bill yelled trying to get loose from Richie’s grip. When Richie put Bill down, he stumbled a bit from the dizzy spell. When he finally got his barring, he punched Richie in the arm. 

“Ouch, what was that for?” Richie asked Bill. Bill only rolled his eyes. The man excused himself and walked to another part of the house.

“Even at a wake Trashmouth still can’t behave like a normal human being.” A voice came from behind them. A voice that brought a smile to Richie's face.

“Aw Eds, jealous of Bill getting all the attention?” Richie turned and looked down to meet Eddie’s eyes and pinched his cheeks, “Cute, cute, cute.” A slight blush came to Eddie’s face. He swatted Riche’s hand away. 

“Beep, Beep, Richie. We’re at a fucking wake, a wake of our friend to be specific. Have some respect.” Eddie made his way past Bill and Richie and disappeared within the crowd. Richie raised his eyebrows.

“What’s his problem?” Richie asked. 

Bill shrugged his shoulders, “Probably his mom giving him the third degree.” Richie remembered waking up early that day to the yells of Eddie and his mom. He walked outside his door to ask what was wrong, but both Eddie and Sonia gave Richie a look that could kill. Richie shrugged that thought away when he noticed Bill starting at the guy he was talking to before he interrupted him. 

"Hey so I noticed you talking to that guy that jumped out of an old spice commercial." Richie bumped his shoulder against Bill who had grown red. 

"Wh-who, Mike?" He asked, trying to hide his blush.

"If that's his name." Richie wiggled his eyebrows. Richie knew of Bill's bisexuality, although he is currently dating a teacher at Will's and Georgie's school. Things had been getting rocky between them, one drunken night Bill had confided in Richie about how unhappy he is and that he's been tolerating a lot of things. The next day Bill had asked Richie for their conversation stay between them, Richie was more than happy to compile. 

*

Outside in the backyard Will had noticed Georige coming in with his brother and was trying to hide before accidentally locking eye contact with the other boy. From the distance Georige turned to his brother and had said something and before Will knew it Georgie was walking straight toward him. Will tried to play it cool and pretend he didn’t see him but Georgie saw right past it. 

“So I heard from a little bird that you have something to tell me.” Georigie said as he wrapped his arm around Will’s shoulder. Will tried his best to hide the redness on his face. Since the moment Will and Richie moved in and Will saw Georgie he had an instan crush on him. Georige was taller than Will but not by much, just enough that Gerogie can rest his chin on Will’s head without too much effort. All the little actions that Gerogie did towards Will made him fall for him. When Georgie asked Will what he wanted to tell him Will thought his secret had been discovered so he had to think of a cover fast.

“Umm yea, what I needed to tell you was...What gets wetter as it dries?” 

“I don’t know what?” 

“You!” Will pushed Georige back and watched as the taller boy waved his hands around and fell into the pool next to them. Will started laughing and when Gerogie came up for air and he threw daggers at Will. 

“You think this is funny?” Georgie quickly climbed out of the pool and pushed Will into the pool also. The two had become lost in their own world that they had forgotten the reason why they were in a serious occasion in the first place.

“Boys!” Richie and Bill both yelled as their faces were a mix of anger and embarrassment. 

Richie rubbed his face with his hands, “God, Can’t leave you alone for more than an hour before you start your shit. House. NOW!” Will and Georgie got out of the pool. 

“Mr. Tozier, I-” 

“Not now Georgie, just make sure Will gets home, okay.” Georgie tried to explain to try and cover for Will but Bill cut him off before he could come up with one. The two walked in silence as they got closer to Will’s house. 

“Thanks for walking me home man.” Will said standing outside, Geroige was looking down and was bouncing back and forth on his heels, “I’ll see you at sch-” Will’s words were interrupted by an unexpected force of Gerogie’s lips. It was stiff at first but softened when Gerogie leaned away and saw that Will was looking at him with the same desire,and Will leaned forward and kissed him. 

“See you at school?” Gerogie asked this time. Will laughed at the question and nodded. Geogie went in for one last kiss before retraining back to his own home. When Will opened the door, he saw his uncle with the biggest grin. Will’s face grew red and ran upstairs to his room. He quickly changed out of his wet clothes and changed into something more comfortable before going back downstairs to watch some tv while he waits for his dad to get home. 

* 

As the day went on people started to trickle out of the home. Richie, Bill, and Eddie helped Robert pick up and clean up. 

“Hey imma run out to the store real fast, you guys are okay staying right?” Robert asked, everyone nodded, “Thank you guys.” 

After they finished cleaning they sat down, Eddie made some coffee and poured some for everyone. “Anyone heard from Bev? She missed the entire thing.” Eddie asked. Richie and Bill shook their heads. The table they sat at was missing two people, Bev and Mat. Richie thought back to the last time they all hung out. It was last week they were talking about Eddie’s mothers’ accident at her home which prompted her to move in with him. It was only a few days in and Eddie was already ripping his hair out. Mat had asked why he didn't put her in a retirement home. Eddie said how quickly she would guilt him saying after everything she did for him that's how he repays her. The conversation went for another hour of Eddie ranting. A knock of the door brought Richie back to the present day. 

“Hey guys, looks like I'm late to the party huh?” Bev walked in with a small smile on her face. Everyone got up and hugged her, “Sorry, got held up at the office.” 

“Is being held up at the office the new euphemism for sleeping with the hot new architect?” Richie asked, Bill spit out his coffee, Eddie slapped Richie in his arm, and Bev stared at them with her mouth open. “Ouch, Eds. What? Was it supposed to be a secret?” Richie rubbed his arm. 

“Oh god! Is it that obvious?” She sat down in the empty chair and hid her face in her hands. The rest of them sat back down. Eddie rubbed Bev’s back.

“Well I mean to us yea. We hang out everyday. You know we catch each other's subtle body langues. Tom might not see it cuz let’s be honest he’s so far up his own ass all he sees is brown.” Richie said, Bev let out a small laugh. 

By the time Robert came back everything was neatly put away and trash was ready for pick up. They gave Robert a hug goodnight, he asked if they could come back tomorrow to help finish packing more of Mat’s stuff. Each one went their separate ways to get some rest for the night. Richie came home and found Will sleeping on the couch. He pulled a blanket out from a closet and draped it across him and placed a small kiss on his head before heading upstairs to his room. He took a quick shower and got ready for bed which was just a pair of boxers. He pulled the covers and slipped into bed, he wrapped his arms around the waist of his boyfriend. “Hey Con, How’d it go with your brother?” Richie whispered.

“Worse than I thought Rich. Even before opening the door I could smell the beer.” A ball of blonde curls turned and was now facing Richie. The blue eyes Richie would get lost in were hurting and Richie didn’t know what he could do to help. “Sorry I couldn’t make it to your friend’s wake.” Richie closed the gap and kissed him softly. 

“It’s okay, your brother is an ass.” Connor snickered and lightly slapped Richie on his check before turning back around. Richie leaned over and gave Connor a kiss on his check before closing his eyes. The last thing Richie dreams of his last encounter with Mat. Richie was getting groceries out of his car when we saw Mat from reading a letter and his face went sad. Richie went to close his trunk when an apple fell from his bag. Richie went to go pick it up and by the time he looked back Mat was gone already. Maybe if he forgot the apple or even got home early he could have saved Mat.

The next morning Richie, Bev, Bill, and Eddie showed up to Mat’s house to finish packing his things. They folded his clothes and placed it in boxes, they packed it into Robert’s car. There was just one box left, Bill went to go pick it up when a letter fell out. The four looked at it suspiciously, Bill picked up the letter and noticed the postage, “Guys look. It was dated the day Mat died.” Bill took the note out and read it out loud.

_ “You lied, and I died! _

_ Time to float” _

“Jesus, What kind of shit was Mat involved in?” Richie said, the four friends shared a look of disbelief. What would the next step be? Is there anything they could do themselves?

  
_ My dearest friends, I'm sorry for now involving you in my problems. I did what I needed to do to protect my family _ . _ I apologize that i couldn’t come to you in my hour of need but what i did so many years ago...It was my burden to bear and I didn't want that weight on either one of your shoulders. What you will discover about me over the next months that may shock you but put ourselves in my shoes and ask yourself: How far are you willing to go to protect your loved ones? _


	2. What Lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to figure out the next course of action.

_ When I left behind my friends I only thought of the surface of what consequences my actions might have had. But underneath the surface there was more than what meets the eye. My friend Beverly was a drowning woman, from the surface we only saw what she wanted us to see. We saw the expensive jewelry, the new cars every month, coming home with designer bags. Deep down she was unhappy, if you listened carefully in the middle of the night you could hear her and Tom yelling at each other, the occasional discoloration on her wrists. Maybe this is what led Bev to the arms of an architecture on the scene, Benjamin Hancome.  _

_ I didn’t know Ben personally, aside from all the articles I read about him. One day Bev came to poker night happier than I've ever seen her. She spent the entire time talking about how passionate he was about his career, his soft personality, and his goofy grin. From that day forward her attitude had changed, I wanna believe that Ben was Bev’s lifeboat. For how long that boat will sail, only time will tell...  _

Bev was under water in her bathtub thinking about how she got into her situation. The long trip that Tom takes that gives Bev so much free time? Or the fact that Ben happened to show up at the right place at the right time. She came up for air and thought about how alone she is in this house both literal and figurative. After a few more minutes she finally got out of the tub. It was mid-afternoon, Tom wouldn’t be home for a few more hours. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Ben to see if he was available for an afternoon delight. Ben’s quick response brought a smile to Bev’s face, she got dressed and made her way downstairs to leave. What she didn’t expect was to see Tom downstairs, he was home early. Tom gave her a quick look-see. 

“Where are you going?”

“Oh...um well Richie needed some help with his stand up and he asked if I could assist in giving him a female perspective. You know to soften the edges of his jokes”

“Okay, have fun.” Bev let out a sigh, she was in the clear. “Oh and before I forget we have another party tonight so don’t spend too much time over there. I need my wife to look presentable.” He gave Bev a kiss on her check before he went upstairs and Bev went out to her car. She had a hard grasp on the steering wheel.  _ ‘One of these days. One of these days’. _

  
  


Later that night everyone had gathered at Richie's to discuss what they had discovered. 

“Should we tell Robert? I feel like that's the right thing to do?” Bev asked, no one spoke up yet.

“I still don’t know why Mat would keep something like this from us. I thought we had built a circle of trust. I mean why didn’t he say anything, I was his next door neighbors. FUCK!” Bill yelled, the sudden outburst made everyone flinch.

“Bill, he killed himself to keep whatever happened a secret. Maybe it was too much for him to reach out.” Bev reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s the age-old question isn't.” Eddie was looking down at his drink before looking back up at the group, “How much do we really want to know about our neighbors?” There was a heavy sensation in the air. After a long discussion the group still didn’t know how to proceed. So they left it for another day to discuss.

  
  


The next morning Bev got ready and headed to work, she came into their main headquarters in the city. The building was a modest building only 5 stories tall but the recent boom in business made them look for another office but a few meetings with new prospective investors suggested a completely new building to be built from the ground up. The new building was coming along nicely, they were ahead of schedule which was good because they saved money. Occasionally when Tom went on a long business trip to find more investors Bev would take the opportunity to visit the construction site, where Ben would be spending most of his time. 

When she got to the site Ben was hard at work, his dress shirts were nicely fitted to his strong physique. His blond hair neatly combed to the side with a little unruliness. Ben was currently talking to the foreman going over the blueprints when he made eye contact with Bev. Carefully she mouthed ‘office’ and pointed to his mini trailer, Bev couldn’t help to smile when she noticed a small hint of red growing on his face. While she wanted for Ben to come in, Bev looked around at the different ideas they had come up with for the floorplans, a bulletin board with various reference pictures and inspirations. On Ben’s desk she noticed a small postcard sticking out from a pile of papers. She grabbed it out of curiosity and noticed the small poem written on the back of it. 

_ ‘Your hair is winter fire _

_ January embers _

_ My heart burns there,too’ _

The poem made Bev smile, she wondered if this was for her. She then thought back to when the last time her heart fluttered like it did now. Sure Tom had his moments, surprising her with lavish gifts and surprise vacations, but something had changed in their relationship. Was it the night Tom came home after drinking too much and was getting handsy, or the time when she didn’t agree with a certain decision he had made which resulted in a slightly bruised check. The sound of the door opening brought her back to the present, it was Ben with his heart of gold smile. He got closer and brought Bev into a tight embrace and a soft kiss. The two stayed in the trailer for an hour, when the two finally emerged Bev’s hair was a little tossed and Ben had his shirt sticking out of his pants, it was a good day for Bev. 

Back on the lane Eddie was reaching his limit point with his mother. The two had been arguing about his dating life or lack thereof. Sonia had been trying to set Eddie up with their nurse that had been assigned to them to keep her company while Eddie went to work. 

“Eddie-bear all I'm saying is it wouldn’t hurt to go on a simple dinner with her. Do you want me to die without knowing my grandchildren?” 

Eddie was washing the dishes, the hot water making his hands red, “We’ve been other this mom. I. Don’t. Date. Woman. Simple, I don’t need you trying to set me up because you’re still having trouble with my sexualtiy.” 

“Where did I go wrong with you Eddie. Tell me why you are saying these awful things. You know what happens when you sleep with theos deplorables. You get sick Eddie, sick and then you die. Who’s going to look after me when you die because you chose to stay away from god’s light. Who Eddie?” 

Eddie’s temper was reaching his boiling point. There had to be a way to stop her from this constant guilt trip. “You know what mom, the first thing tomorrow where going to a family counselor. I know there’s nothing wrong with me, it’s you mom with the problem. So we’re going to talk to a therapist to try and work on your issues!” Eddie was basically shouting as his mother, who had tears falling, Eddie was trying his hardest not to let him affect him. He had to leave the house even for a moment, he grabbed his jacket and left with Sonia yelling for him to come back. He knocked the door to the first person that came to mind. 

“Hey Mr. Kaspbrak. You okay?” Will opened the door to a red faced Eddie.

“Umm yes and no. Is your dad home?”

“Hold on.” Will let Eddie in, “ DAD! Your spaghetti is here!” He yelled to the stairs Will went back to the couch that he was sitting on and was watching some type of comedy movie. Eddie sat down at the kitchen table, it was cluttered with random papers, mail, and Richie’s stand up notes. Richie came downstairs and Eddie’s mouth dropped, Richie was shirtless and his hairy body was on full display. His pecs looked like the perfect spot to lie down. He had lounge pants out that may or may not have been revealing the outline of a certain appendage, Eddie had to control himself not to stare too hard. Eddie had his chance with Richie a few years ago but he was still closetted and didn’t want Richie to wait for him. Now Connor was in the picture now and Eddie couldn’t help but feel jealous of him, getting to sleep next to Richie, being loved by him. Maybe in a different time they could have been together, so for now being friends is the closest thing he had.

“To what honor do I have to have you in my humble abode, Eds?” Richie sat down across from Eddie.

“Fuck, its my mom again. Sorry probably shouldn't cuss in front of your kid.” Richie shrugged at the suggestion.

“Please Eds, this kid knows every cuss known to man, he could join the navy and fit right in.” The two shared a laugh as Will flipped them off, “So what was it this time?”

“She keeps trying to set me up with the nurse and I'm trying to tell her that i'm not interested in dating women. You can probably guess the guilt trip that ensued and I said that we’re going to go to a family therapist to work on her problems.” 

Richie reached across the table to grab Eddie’s hand, “I'm proud of you man. You’re braver than you think, and this is a great first step.” Eddie felt a lump in his throat. 

“Thank you Rich, means a lot coming from you.” 

“Yea, well i’ll always be here for you.” Richie smiled at Eddie and Eddie’s stomach was doing backflips and frontflips. He missed his chance.

“Alright well. I'm a lot more calm now. Let’s talk about something else, like did you see Bill and Greta trying to one up each other over at Mike’s place.” 

“What! Now way, not Greta. Poor Bill, that’s going to be a hard person to try and beat. Last week I heard she was able to get a priest to break his celibacy.” The two continued to talk and hang out. 

It was late at night when Robert had drained his pool. He started to dig into the concrete. There was something buried deep beneath the surface, a secret that had haunted him since he helped his brother move into the lane so many years ago. With the death of his brother, Robert had to take matters into his own hands.

_ What lies beneath sometimes covers what we try to hide on the surface, but like unattend nature what is hidden underneath slowly breaks through the surface and shows what was hiding all along. Everyone has something to hide whether it’s an affair... feelings that were thought to have disaptated... or finaly a facade breaking. With enough time everything comes up to the surface.  _

  
  



End file.
